


Eventos Y Lugares Para Llegar A Un Feliz San Valentine

by Sherlockian221B



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s), Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/pseuds/Sherlockian221B
Summary: Huesos y Scotty van a celebrar su primer aniversario de estar juntos, que curiosamente coincide con el día de San Valentine, pero por motivos inesperados su cena se convierte en una serie de eventos que les recordara el valor de su existencia en la vida del otro y lo mucho que se aman entre sí.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaby_elle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby_elle/gifts).



> Este es mi primer trabajo sobre Satr Trek, y aunque me apasiona este Ship, también es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos espero que lo disfruten.  
> Este trabajo fue hecho para el evento en Facebook, ValentinoSlash II, y fue para mí valentine secreto Gabs Pimptrickster.

Montgomery Scott dio un fuerte suspiro mientras observaba la silla vacía en frente de él, en donde estaría su querido doctor, el cual estaba acompañando a su mejor amigo y capitán del USS Enterprise James T. Kirk, se había esforzado tanto para preparar esta cena de san Valentine para él y  Leonard.

Velas con aroma a vainilla, un bistec asado con patatas fritas, whisky escoces, hasta consiguió una tarta de manzana la favorita de Len, sin mencionar que la comida no era del replicador que tanto odiaba el medico sureño, y el hecho de que tenía la sala de observación reservada para ello dos.

 **-Supongo que no soy tan importante como Jim.-** Con decepción dijo Scotty, arrojando la servilleta sobre su fría cena, **-Bien será mejor revisar las góndolas.-**  cambio su tono de voz de decepcionado por el feliz acostumbrado y se dirigió a ingeniería en donde la bella dama de plata lo distraería de su horroroso día de san Valentine.

STAR TREK

En un pequeño y oscuro calabozo del palacio de su majestad el emperador  Saeng del planeta Thale, se encontraban Leonard McCoy y James T. Kirk, encerrados debido a la falta de respeto del Capitán de la Enterprise hacia la doncella Pelw fi, pero como diablos iba a saber que besar la mano de la princesa un acto de caballería en la tierra en Thale, significaba una amenaza de muerte.

El silencia dentro de la celda estaba lleno de tensión, era obvio que al médico no le gustó mucho el hecho de estar encerrado, sin sus insignias para que la tripulación los ubicara y sin sus comunicadores para avisarles de la situación todo esto debido a que Jim, quería sorprender al duende con un obsequio de San Valentine, el cual era una estúpida Flor llamada Ignis, la cual era de color carmín como la sangre y tenía propiedades únicas según los libros de exobiología, el vulcano quería desesperadamente estudiar dicha flor en persona. Por esa razón bajaron a Thale, sin comunicadores ni insignias para evitar que alguien supiera su paradero.

**-Olle, huesos yo… No sé que…..-**

 Jim no pudo terminar su comentario cuando Leonard interrumpió con tono sombrío.

 **-Cállate Jim, solo cállate quieres?-**  

Jim se quedó atónito en el lugar donde estaba sentado, conocía el lado malo de McCoy, pero este nunca le había dicho estas palabras, por un momento la mente del rubio le dijo que lo dejara pasar, pero después de unos segundos sus emociones se hicieron cargo y decidió que era mejor hablar ahora.

 **-Qué demonios, pasa contigo?, nunca me habías hablado así.-** Espeto Jim poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a su oficial médico.

 **-Qué pasa con migo?, Que pasa con Tigo?, porque siempre tienes que hacer algo tan estúpido como salir de la nave sin medios de comunicación para meternos en problemas como este en especial, hoy!!!.-**  Contrarrestó el medico igualando a su capitán poniéndose de pie, antes de girar para patear el catre que muy amablemente sus captores dejaron, **-Maldición Jim, por qué hoy??, sabes si quiera que día es hoy??-** Cuestiono el medico dándole la espalda a su capitán.

 **-Claro que sé qué día es, es San Valen… tine, Tu aniversario con Scotty-**  De repente todo el mal humor de huesos tenía sentido, era su primer aniversario con el Ingeniero Jefe de la Enterprise, y en vez de estar con él, Huesos estaba encerrado en un calabozo de un planeta extraño ayudándolo a conseguir el regalo de San Valentine para su querido vulcano.

Teniendo todo en perspectiva Jim decidió calmarse y tomar asiento, después de todo no todos los días consigues un amigo tan incondicional como Leonard Horacio McCoy, quien es capaz de dejar a su novio esperando para ayudarte a con  tu relación.

**-Huesos, yo… Lo siento tanto, tenían planes??-**

Huesos tomo una respiración profunda, antes de tomar asiento al lado de su mejor amigo, **-Sí, teníamos una cena de aniversario…-**  Hubo un silencio antes de que huesos hablo de nuevo, **-Y reconciliación.-**  Concluyo el medico con tono melancólico.

**-Están peleando???-**

**-Sí, por ti.-**  

 **-Por mí??!!-** Jim replico.

Huesos rio bajo mientras negaba con su cabeza. **-Monty esta celoso de ti, debido a que pasó más tiempo contigo, que con él.-**

 **-Ya veo, pero no he notado que estuvieran tensos en estos días.-**  Dijo Jim recostándose contra la pared.

 **-Bueno, eso es porque me hizo la invitación desde el principio de esta semana, cuando volvía de hacer tu revisión médica-**  Dijo Huesos al subir sus pies al catre y acercar sus rodillas hasta el pecho.

_Flashback_

Huesos entro en la bahía médica de la Enterprise con su Pad en la mano derecha, mientras murmuraba acerca de la terquedad  de Jim, cuando fue llamado por su enfermera jefe.

**-Doctor McCoy-**

**-Sí, enfermera-**

**-El Jefe Ingeniero Scott lo espera en su oficina, dijo algo de un asunto personal.-**  Comento Chapel sin apartar la mirada de lo que sea que esté haciendo en su escritorio.

**-Gracias enfermera.-**

McCoy no perdió tiempo con otro paciente, ni con la revisión del personal a su cargo y con paso firme y rápido se dirigió a su oficina sin demora, al entrar observo al hombre que le había robado el corazón, envuelto con su fina camisa roja que resaltaba sus brillantes ojos azules, mientras su manos envolvían algo muy parecido a un durazno.

 **-Hola, está bien??, estas herido??-**  Pregunto Huesos  con preocupación, sin atreverse a pronunciar el apodo que solo él le decía a Scotty,

 **-No, estoy bien, es solo….-** Scott no miraba a huesos debido a la pena que aun sentía por su ultima discusión.

 **-Scotty, yo te extraño tanto me haces falta, no sabes lo horrible que es** **irme a dormir solo en cama** **, o el** **despertar** **y no verte dormir a mi lado es la peor sensación que he sentido-**  Leonard dijo como si su vida dependiera de eso, él no podía pensar como seria si Scotty terminara la relación simplemente no podría soportarlo, así que trato desesperadamente de salvar lo único bueno que la había pasado en esta nave.

 **-No quiero pelear más Len, y créeme que se lo que se siente el que no estés a mi lado cuando me duermo,  no he sido yo mismo, he estado algo  estresado y de mal genio, Jaylah y Keenser pueden dar testimonio de eso.-** Scotty sonrió mientras miraba a Leonard por primera vez desde que este entro en la habitación.

 **-Sí, te entiendo Jim dice lo mismo-**  Leonard dejo de hablar al percatarse que había mencionado  a la persona por la cual habían discutido, **-Monty lo siento, yo no quería mencionarlo es solo que…..-**

**-No importa Len, como dije no quiero pelear, así que no te preocupes por eso, por cierto sabes qué día es el viernes??**

**-Cómo olvidarlo, es nuestro aniversario, nuestro primer aniversario para ser precisos, nunca lo olvidaría-**

**-Bueno estaba pen** **s** **ando en que sería agradable tener una cena romántica, en la sala de observación, cena que incluye un** **bistec** **, con patatas acompañado de whisky y de postre una tarta de manzana.-**

**-Monty, me puedes describir el mejor manjar del maldito universo pero si sale de esa porquería de replicador no es comida.-**

Scotty rio al recordar el odio que su dulce medico sureño le demostraba al replicador de alimentos de la Enterprise.

 **-Te acuerdas de nuestra visita a la colonia de Odesa?-** McCoy asintió y frunció el ceño ante la mención de la parada de reabastecimiento de hace tres semanas, **-Las personas de la colonia fueron muy amables y me dieron unas provisiones  demás por las reparaciones que hice a sus máquinas, es de esas provisiones que voy hacer la cena, y para demostrártelo toma.-** Scotty lanzo el durazno a su amante el cual lo atrapo con destreza y lo mordió.

**-Ooohh, que cosa** **!!!** **, han pasado años desde que comí un verdadero** **durazno.** **-**

Monty se acercó a su amante hasta abrazarlo por la cintura y besarlo con pasión, como lo había deseado desde que lo vio entrar en la habitación.

 **-Y esta cena, es solo cena o hay posibilidades de que algo más pase?.-**  Cuestiono Len contra los labios de su ingeniero, apoyando su frente sobre la de su amado.

 **-Bueno, si te portas bien…. Tal vez lleguemos a tercera base, que te parece-**  Respondió mientras pasaba los dientes suavemente por el cuello del médico, el cual dio un pequeño gemido de placer, gemido que silencio Scotty besando castamente los labios de Huesos antes de separarse para dirigirse a Ingeniería. **–Me encanta tus labios con sabor a durazno.-**

_Fin Flashback_

**-Huesos, si hubiera sabido créeme que le digo a otra persona para que me acompañe, espero que esto no empeore las cosas.-**

Leonard negó con la cabeza antes de hablar **– Esa es la cuestión Jim, no sé si habrá algo que empeoré cuando llegue a la nave-**

 **-Espera, me estás diciendo que crees que Scotty terminara contigo, por faltar a su cena de aniversario??-**  Cuestiono Jim con preocupación ya que sabía lo importante que era el escoces en la vida de su mejor amigo, ya que era la única relación amorosa que el médico entablo después de su divorcio con Jocelyn.

 **-No lo sé Jim, las cosas entre él y yo están muy frágiles en estos momentos y no me sorprendería si** **terminara conmigo después de dejarlo solo hoy** **.-**  hubo un silencio antes de que McCoy volviera a hablar **-** **sabes qué ya no quiero hablar me voy a dormir tal vez al despertar me dé cuenta que toda esta situación es un mal sueño.-** El médico tan solo se levantó del catre de Jim para dirigirse al suyo y acomodarse para poder conciliar el sueño ya que sería una larga noche.

El capitán Kirk se quedó observando a su mejor amigo, recordando cómo se había reunido con su ingeniero en jefe, después de los acontecimientos en Yorktown era más que obvio el gusto que ambos hombres sentían el uno por otro pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo, ya fuera por miedo o por no querer romper la burbuja en la que estaban, solo hasta que Jaylah obligo a Huesos a declararse fue que su relación comenzó, relación  que trajo felicidad a los dos hombre y dentro de sus recuerdos no pudo dejar de sentirse miserable por estar de una forma indirecta impidiendo su felicidad.

STAR TREK

El día llego con demasiada lentitud para el Capitán Kirk, quien no pudo dormir en toda la noche debido a la preocupación que le causo ser la manzana de la discordia entre sus dos mejores amigos en su relación amorosa.

Y aunque el buen doctor se acomodó para dormir la verdad es que tampoco pudo hacerlo en su mente un millón de escenarios posibles se ejecutaban en cómo sería la reunión con su amado ingeniero escoces, lo triste del asunto es que en todos estos escenarios el Escoces lo dejaba por no tener tiempo para él.

El sonido de unas llaves saco a los dos hombres de sus pensamientos, lo que los condujo a ponerse de pie ante las puertas del calabozo que se abrían para revelar al emperador Saeng en persona, vestido de túnicas blancas con bordados en color celeste y aguamarina que eran los colores de la casa real, la forma estilizada de su cabeza de corazón que revelaba la simetría de su biología, con las delgadas líneas de expresión, sus finos rasgos angulares  de su cara y aunque no era más alto que Scotty, daba la ilusión de que era un dios entre los mortales.

 

 

 

 **-Capitán Kirk, Doctor McCoy, buenos días, lamento que su estancia en mi palacio se vea afectada de ta** **n** **desafortunada forma debido a la poca educación de mi hija Pelw Fi.-**  Con voz grave y sin ningún tipo de acento hablo Saeng mientras hacía reverencia ante ellos como disculpa.

 **-Emperador Saeng con todo respeto no entiendo de que está hablando, su hija me dijo que el besarle la mano era una amenaza de muerte y que se me castigaría la muerte, pero que por ser de otro planeta usted decidiría nuestro destino, así que no entiendo por qué se disculpa??-** Interrogo Jim.

 **-Me disculpo capitán, debido a que el acto que usted realizo no es una amenaza de muerte, mi hija le mintió, en Thale besar el dorso de la mano de un espécimen femenino es señal de que no le interesa para aparearse.-**  Solemne e imperturbable el emperador Saeng hablo.

 **-Debería enseñarle modales a su bella hija-** Gruño huesos saliendo del asqueroso hueco en donde paso la noche, desesperado por llegar a algún medio de comunicación para regresar a la nave y reunirse con su amante.

 **-Supongo que el Dr. McCoy, no acepto mis disculpas.-**  

**-El las acepto emperador créame, es solo que tenía que cenar con alguien muy importante para él, anoche y no pudo.-**

- **Lamento oírlo Capitán, en Thale cada reunión para ingerir alimentos se considera muy importante, sin mencionar que faltar a dicho acto se considera la peor falta de respeto, pero si hay algo pueda hacer para arreglarlo, hágamelo saber-**

**-Por supuesto Emperador, por favor salude a su hija de mi parte.-**

STAR TREK

Spock observaba la plataforma de transporte atentamente, esperando a que su querido e irresponsable Capitán regresara de su expedición a Thale, hubo un destello y segundos después James T. Kirk y Leonard McCoy aparecieron ante los técnicos del transportador y el personal médico que fue solicitado por si algunos de ellos se había lastimado, cosa que no paso.

 **-Capitán, si me permite decirlo su viaje a Thale, fue un acto desconsiderado teniendo en cuenta que fue sin comunicadores ni insignias, dichos objetos son de uso obligatorio tanto dentro de la Enterprise como fuera de ella según los directrices de la flota estelar.-**  Como siempre las palabras de Spock eran tranquilas y formales.

 **-Spock, no es necesario que me recuerde las normas básicas de la flota, ahora estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar.-**  El rubio no espero respuesta de su comandante tan solo se dirigió con paso firme a su cuarto, necesitaba una ducha y un buen descanso antes de tomar su siguiente turno.

Spock siguió a su capitán en silencio hasta llegar al cuarto del rubio, una vez adentro el vulcano no se contuvo y abrazo a Jim con fuerza, respirando el olor de su T´hy´la para calmarse y saber que estaba bien, Spock acuno la cara de Jim en sus mano y aprovecho el momento para usar su enlace mental para averiguar porque su amante cometió un acto tan tonto, se separó un poco para verlo a la cara poso sus labios castamente en la frente del capitán antes de hablar.

**-Jim, amor no tenías que hacerlo, esa flor esta en vía de extinción en Thale tomar un ejemplar sería un acto mal visto por la federación.-**

**-Es por eso que fui a hablar con la familia real para pedir un ejemplar en forma de ofrenda o algo por el estilo, porque quería dártela.-**  Jim suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos para reconfortarse ante el tacto de su amante.

 **-Oh, así que el Dr. McCoy y Sr. Scott, tienen problemas con su relación, es por eso que estas tan acongojado.-**  No era pregunta Spock ya sabía la respuesta ante ese interrogante solo lo afirmaba.

 **-A veces odio cuando me lees la mente con tu enlace mental, pero sí tienen problemas y es por mi culpa.-**  Ante la mirada perdida del vulcano junto con su usual ceja derecha elevada Kirk, continuo su explicación, **-Es que Scotty está celoso por el hecho de que Huesos pasa más tiempo conmigo que con  él.-**

**-Esa emoción no tiene lógica, el Dr. McCoy demuestra señales muy fuertes de estar interesado en el Sr. Scott, eso sin mencionar el hecho que tú estás en una relación conmigo, como dicen ustedes.-**

**-Bueno Scotty no sabe nada de lo nuestro, lo recuerdas dijiste que era mejor mantener nuestra relación bajo el radar de la tripulación y aparte de Huesos nadie dentro de la nave lo sabe.-** Jim tomo la mano del vulcano para llevarlo hasta la cama en donde se recostaron juntos a dormir para recuperar la energía que el rubio perdió en su excursión.

STAR TREK

Después de ducharse, vestirse apropiadamente  y tomar el regalo de Monty, Huesos se dirigió a la sala de observación en donde se suponía que debía llegar la noche anterior, al entrar en ella lo aturdió la oscuridad en la cual se encontraba el lugar, pero al adentrarse en ella con la luces encendidas se percató de la mesa decorada con un mantel de rojo carmín, y sobre la misma un par de velas consumidas por completo, que acompañaban la cena que su adorado Ingeniero le prometió, con una botella de whisky a medio terminar, la servilleta que supuso que era de su lado doblada con precisión para que pareciera una rosa y al lado de esta una caja negra que llamo la atención de Len quien se acercó a la mesa para tomar dicho objeto en sus manos y revelar lo que contenía.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, entre la caja se encontraba una brújula la cual era la réplica exacta de la que su padre le dio cuando cumplió 10 años, el único recuerdo bueno que tenia de él, solo le había mostrado la foto una vez a Monty, mientras le explicaba lo importante que ese objeto fue hasta que lo perdió al ingresar en la secundaria después de que unos chicos le dieron una paliza por tratar de defender a alguien, y aunque la brújula era importante el grabado que sintió en su respaldo fue aún más,  “ _Para que siempre encuentres el rumbo a mi corazón. Por siempre tuyo Monty_ ”, La letra obviamente era de Monty, quien se había tomado el tiempo de grabar el artefacto después de hacerlo desde cero, de eso Leonard estaba totalmente seguro que su dulce escoces lo había hecho, La tristeza y dolor de faltarle al ingeniero invadían el corazón del médico sureño, y su rostro fue testigo de las lágrimas que causaron esos sentimientos, **-Lo siento tanto Monty, Mi amor perdóname.-**  Susurro mientras más lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto en el área de Ingeniera Montgomery Scott, seguía trabajando en su proyecto personal, la reconstrucción de un motor de combustión interna, lo cual estaba haciendo solo,  no era solo porque el proyecto fuera personal, sino que también necesitaba pensar y la presencia de Keenser y Jaylah en este momento serían más perjudicial para el estado de ánimo del ingeniero, quien dejo una llave inglesa al borde de la mesa para empatar un par de cables cuando de pronto se quemó los dedos, con toda la ira y frustración represada el amable escoces desapareció dando paso a un ser lleno de furia el cual necesitaba desahogarse, tomando la llave inglesa Scotty, comenzó a golpear el objeto que tenía enfrente de él, en este caso el motor.

Cada golpe acompañado de una maldición en su idioma nativo gaélico escoces, hasta que llego al español entendible, maldiciendo al estúpido motor que no servía, a su suerte por llegar a la Enterprise y conocer a Leonard, al Capitán Kirk por abrumar al médico con sus problemas, el estúpido día de San Valentine,   era tanto el ruido que estaba haciendo que no se percató de que huesos estaba detrás de él, **-Maldito Imbécil Leonard.-**  Las palabras del hombre herido fueron acompañadas por el último golpe que el motor recibió, la respiración del ingeniero era agitada y su percepción del ambiente era nula no fue hasta que Leonard hablo que noto su presencia.

 **-En eso tienes razón, y lo lamento tanto Monty.-**  

El escoces dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al médico, se pasó la mano por su cabeza para acomodar su cabello revuelto, - **Llegaste!!-** Exclamo alisándose su camisa.

**-Yo…. sé que un disculpa no lo va arreglar, pero yo lo siento, de verdad lo siento Monty….-**

**-Nada de Monty, Leonard, sabes siquiera cuanto tiempo estuve esperándote, pase toda la maldita noche, sentado en esa mesa, esperándote, no apareciste, no llamaste ni siquiera sabía si estabas en la nave o no, pero apuesto a que estabas con él, ¿no es cierto?, sabes que olvídalo no me contestes.-**

**-Mon… Scotty, te lo puedo explicar, yo solo….**

**-Si tu explicación tiene que ver con James T. Kirk, mejor resérvatela, yo nunca había sido celoso, talvez se deba a que en mis relaciones anteriores mi pareja siempre mostraba interés en pasar tiempo conmigo y no con su mejor amigo.-**

La explosión de ira del normalmente feliz y amistoso Ingeniero Montgomery “Scotty” Scott, era algo que solo Leonard había visto pocas veces y de esas veces esta era la peor, el medico suspiro  ante la derrota y como no culparlo si las palabras del escoces eran ciertas cada vez que ellos habían planeado algo en los últimos tres meses, a Jim se le ocurría alguna estupidez a la cual él tenía que acudir a su rescate, dejando solo y decepcionado a su amado.

El silencio se extendió por unos minutos hasta que los ánimos se calmaron, y aunque el  lugar estaba en completo silencio, la tensión se podía palpar con facilidad.

**-Sabes no quiero verte por un tiempo, quiero pensar en… nosotros, si va…-**

Scotty no pudo terminar la frase ante la interrupción de Len. **–No me dejes Monty, por favor.-**  Con tono de súplica que demostraban el temor latente  del médico fueron dichas las palabras.

Hubo una pequeña risa nerviosa por parte del escoces antes de que hablara **-Que ironía, Leonard sabes cuantas veces te dije lo mismo, antes de que te fueras al lado de Jim y me dejaras solo.-** Un silencio se hizo presente, en el cual Scotty esperaba que Leonard le refutara esa afirmación pero una vez más dicha afirmación era totalmente cierta, en la mente de huesos se escuchaban las palabras cargadas de sentimientos de súplica y tristeza de su amado, pidiéndole que se quedara cada vez que tenía que socorrer a su capitán y mejor amigo.

Las palabras no se hicieron presentes por parte de McCoy, quien había tratado de hablar pero cada vez que abrió su boca, esta se cerraba después de unos segundos ya que no había nada que refutar.

 **-Ahora vete tengo trabajo que hacer.-**  Demando Scotty mirándolo fijamente.

Leonard dejo caer sus hombros en señal de derrota mientras se acercaba a su aman… amante, aún eran amantes? Pensó, pero no le importo la respuesta, se acercó hasta estar en frente de él, dejar su regalo en la mesa. **–Feliz día de San Valentine.-** Dijo acercándose para besar al ingeniero quien giro su cabeza hacia un lado para no verlo ni dejar que sus labios se tocaran, Len sintió que en su interior algo se rompía, ese algo  era su corazón, Monty nunca había rechazo un beso antes por mas enojado que estuviera, definitivamente en esta ocasión lo había arruinado todo, aun así beso la mejilla del pelirrojo, y susurró adiós antes de partir.

Scotty observo como Leonard se marchaba de ingeniería y aunque le dolía ver lo mal que lo estaba pasando su amante tenía que ser fuerte no podía seguir sufriendo cada vez que Leonard lo dejaba solo por ir tras Jim, y si eso significaba que tenía que terminar su relación con la persona que más había amado en su vida así seria, bajando su mirada a la mesa, la caja color verde crema que minutos antes Len dejo le llamo demasiado la atención, quería saber que tenía dentro ya que era una caja un poco grande, tomando la caja entre sus manos procedió a abrirla, después de ver su contenido su mirada se fue directo a la puerta por donde segundos antes Leonard había salido.

Dentro de la caja se encontraba la Boina roja de la familia Scott que se pasó de generación en generación desde su tátara tarara abuelo, y que él perdió el día su cumpleaños en Francia durante un periodo de permiso debido a la ceremonia de ascenso del almirante Wells, su mente trajo el recuerdo de ese día, la brisa fue muy fuerte ya  que era invierno y los pequeños copos de nieve comenzaba a caen, corrió por un par de cuadras por su boina roja, herencia familiar seguido por Len, quien lo detuvo segundos antes de que un auto lo arrollara, auto que le hizo perder el rastro del objeto,  con su respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo físico y su mejillas rojas del frio el escoces paso su mano enguantada por su cabeza maldiciendo por la pérdida de su herencia, hasta que sintió los brazos de su amado rodeando su cintura para enterrar su cabeza entre su cuello, depositar un suave beso, y susurrar _“La buscare por ti, así me tarde mil años pero la traeré de vuelta a tus manos, Lo prometo.”_ En su oído y besar su mejilla.

**-Lo hiciste, Len.-**

STAR TREK

El Capitán James T. Kirk, camina muy feliz con rumbo a la sala de descanso de la tripulación, y como no estaría feliz después de hacer el amor toda la noche con su amado vulcano, aunque con un par de músculos adoloridos fueron el resultado de dicho acto de pasión carnal, Jim lo reflejaba con una amplia sonrisa, sonrisa que se borró cuando entro a la sala y observo a su oficial médico y mejor amigo, agarrando una botella de brandy por el cuello como si quisiera estrangularla, sin mencionar el par de botellas vacías a su alrededor y lo afligido de su postura,  era señales más que obvias de que las cosas con Scotty no resultaron de la mejor manera.

 **-Huesos-**  llamo el rubio a su amigo, quien levanto la cabeza su antebrazo para observarlo.

**-Jim, ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-Quería un trago antes de mi turno, la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-**

**-Oh, no lo sé…. Digo entre aquí para qué sé yo… Domar un tigre-**  Agitando sus manos mientras se recostaba contra su asiento Leonard exclamo.

 **-Así que las cosas no resultaron bien, he?-** Dijo Jim que se giró para tomar dos vasos limpios, quitándole la botella a huesos para servir los tragos.

 **-Lo arruine todo, después de dejarme en claro que no he sido precisamente el novio perfecto, él me hecho de Ingeniería -**  Suspiro el medico negando con la cabeza, **\- Sabes que ni siquiera quiso besarme al despedirme!!!!-** Concluyo el medico agitando sus manos en el aire.

**-Es enserio Huesos, el tipo estaba enojado, ni yo te besaría si estuviera enojado contigo-**

**-No, No, No, No lo entiendes Jim, Monty nunca había rechazado un beso de despedida por mas enojado que estuviera.-**

**-Al menos le entregaste su regalo primero??**

**-Claro que lo hice.-**  Contesto el medico dándole un trago a su brandy frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos ante la sensación de ardor del líquido bajando por su garganta. Al abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con la mirada interrogante de su capitán el Dr. McCoy, continúo.

**-Te acuerdas la boina que perdió en su cumpleaños en Francia??-**

**-Por la que lloriqu… se quejó una semana.-** El rubio sonrío rogando para que Huesos dejara pasar por alto su pésima elección de palabras.

 **-Sí, esa….., le pedí el favor a unos amigos que la buscaran por mí, amigos a los cuales ahora le debo una, pero no me importa con tal de que Monty la tenga de nuevo, Jim, esa boina representa muchas cosas no solo para su familia también para nuestra relación.-**  Con tonos de voz que variaron desde uno despectivo al iniciar sus palabras, pasando por el romántico, melancólico y al final de resignación, Huesos hablo.

**-Porque??-**

**-Bueno, al salir del restaurante hacia frio, la nieve comenzó a caer y su mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmín que lo hacían ver adorable,-**  El medico no pudo esconder la sonrisa y la expresión de amor que dibujo su rostro ante ese recuerdo, **\- De repente una fuerte brisa se llevó la boina de su cabeza, el corrió detrás de ella, hasta que lo detuve momentos antes de que lo arrollaran, le prometí que la buscaría lo bese y le dije que lo amaba, fue la primera vez que se lo dije.-**  

Jim tan solo asintió y observo lo feliz que su médico en jefe era ante dichos recuerdos, se sintió culpable por estar interfiriendo en esa felicidad, así que decidió hacer algo para arreglarlo, el sonido de su amigo tropezar al tratar de levantarse de su asiento lo trajo de regreso llego hasta donde estaba para ayudarlo a llegar a su habitación mientras discutía sobre un día libre con el médico.

 **-Ya acepta el maldito día libre, y nos encontramos en la sala de observación a las 2100 horas para la cena.-**  Concluyo el rubio saliendo de la sala con el medico en hombros.

STAR TREK

Era el final del turno delta cuando los dos amigos se encontraron en el pasillo de la nave, con rumbo a la sala de observación en donde cenarían.

 **-Olle, se me quedo mi comunicador en el puente, porque no te adelantas mientras voy por él.-**  Dijo el rubio al llegar a la puerta.

 **-Claro.-** Contesto McCoy mientras entraba en la sala.

 **-Capitán, espero que no se moleste pero me tome el atrevimiento….. Oh, Doctor, es usted.-** Comento Scotty, girando con un vaso de Whisky en su mano derecha.

 _“Maldito bastardo, ya vera, cuando le toque su revisión médica lo voy a disfrutar, Oh, sí”_ , pensó Huesos, aun viendo a su…. ¿Novio?, Sí, novio Monty aún no le había dicho lo contrario. **–Scotty.** Saludo asintiendo con la cabeza.

_Mientras tanto en la sala de transportadores._

**-Todo listo Sr. Spock??.-**

**-Debo expresar mi descontento con esta situación Capitán, no considero que el intervenir en los asuntos del Dr. McCoy y el Sr. Scott no traerá resultados positivos, de eso estoy un 85% seguro.-**

**-Vamos, Spock no sea aguafiestas, y energice.-**

  _En la sala de Observación_

El ambiente estaba tenso, los dos hombres después de su saludo, no dijeron ni una sola palabra más, Leonard fue el primero en intentar escapara pero al tratar de hacerlo se percató de que la puerta estaba bloqueada desde afuera con el código de seguridad, así que ambos se sentaron en esquinas diferentes a esperar a que su capitán se aburriera y decidiera sacarlos de la sala, cuando de repente un brillo intenso rodeo a los dos hombre para llevarlos a su destino.

Al remasterizarse  lo primero que ambos hombres notaron eran que estaban en un restaurante, de estilo francés, lleno de extraterrestre, tanto Leonard como Scotty estaban tratando de buscar a alguien reconocido en el lugar, cuando una voz grave llamo a Leonard a lo cual los dos hombre giraron para ver de quien se trataba.

 **-Dr. McCoy, es un gusto volverlo a ver.-** Saludo el emperador Saeng.

 **-Emperador Saeng, estamos en Thale, supongo–** Susurro Leonard, ante lo cual el emperador tan solo asintió de forma afirmativa.

 **-Disculpen, se conocen???.-** Intervino Scotty con su sonrisa más encantadora.

**-Sí, por supuesto, Emperador Saeng, él es Montgomery Scott, Ingeniero Jefe de la Nave, Sr. Scott el Emperador Saeng, dirigente del planeta Thale, en el cual estamos orbitando.-**

**-Es un placer emperador-**

**-El placer es todo mío Sr. Scott, por favor reciba esto de mi parte como muestra de mi arrepentimiento y ofrenda de disculpas.-**  El emperador extendió su mano con una caja en forma octogonal de color turquesa decorada con mándalas florales de diferentes tamaños en colores azul, morado y ámbar.

Scotty recibió la caja, confundido no sabía por qué un emperador a quien acababa de conocer ya le estaba pidiendo disculpas que incluían un obsequio, así que pregunto **–Disculpe emperador pero no entiendo, porque exactamente se está disculpando???-**

 **-Me disculpo debido a que por culpa de mi hija, usted no puedo cenar con el Dr. McCoy, el día de ayer, su capitán me conto que era usted la persona con la cual se tendría que haber reunido el Doctor, así que nuevamente le solicito me disculpe por la interrupción de un evento tan importante como ese en especial con su Neuxkhu.-** Concluyo el emperador guiando a la pareja a la mesa mejor posicionada en el centro del salón, y la cual estaba adornada para un cena romántica.

 **-Disculpe mí que??? No entendí esa palabra.-**  Interrogo el escoces.

 **-Su Neuxkhu, su alma gemela como dicen ustedes los terrestres.-**  Explico Saeng al llegar a la mesa.

Las mejillas del ingeniero jefe de la Enterprise, alcanzaron una tonalidad que rivalizaba con la de su camisa, él no se avergonzaba de su relación con Len, pero que su capitán le estuviera contando a cualquiera de su vida privada por mas emperador que fuera eso le avergonzaba y enojaba, trato de hablar pero no sabía cómo responder ante esa afirmación, afortunadamente estaba Leonard para hablar por los dos.

**-No es por dudar de su palabra emperador pero dudo mucho que el capitán Kirk, hubiera utilizado esas palabras.-**

**-No por supuesto que no lo hizo, solo me dijo con quién tenía que cenar anoche Doctor.-**  Ante la mirada de escrutinio de sus visitantes Saeng continuo **–Nuestra especie puede ver las emociones y sentimientos como colores, al momento en que los vi juntos, observe que ambos están sincronizados en el color aguamarina, el cual es el color del amor, y déjenme decirles caballeros que jamás en mis 700 años había visto un color tan intenso como el de ustedes dos.-**

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio sorprendidos ya sea por la capacidad de los Thaleianos o por su longeva vida.

 **-Por favor disfruten de la cena, Señores la casa imperial invita, con su permiso-** Con estas palabras el emperador Saeng se despidió del par.

Scotty fue el primero en tomar asiento seguido de Leonard unos pocos segundos después. **-Bueno ya que la cena la invitan, sería muy descortés no ordenar-**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo.-**  Contesto el otro tan solo sonriendo.

Los dos hombres recorrieron el menú e hicieron sus pedidos directamente en la mesa, que era a la vez el mesero con su sistema de pedido en línea, el cual fascino al ingeniero por completo cuando lo vio en ejecución.

 **-Olle que hay en la caja???-** Interrogo curioso el médico.

Monty tomo la caja en ambas manos para abrirla y revelar una flor Ignis en su interior, Leonard susurro su nombre, a lo cual Monty pidió que si la conocía y Leonard tan solo contestó que era una larga historia.

 **-Hablando de regalos te gusto el que te di??-**  

 **-Gustarme???, me encanto Monty, no tengo palabras para expresar lo que significa para mí, el que hallas hecho una réplica de mi vieja brújula.-** Respondió Leonard tomando las manos de Monty entre las suyas.

 **-Len, yo quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma en que actué en Ingeniería…. -**  

 **-No tienes de que disculparte Monty, si hay alguien aquí que debe pedir disculpas ese sería yo, tu tan solo no aguantaste más, no he sido el mejor novio, te di por sentado ya que nuestra relación iba tan bien, pero ahora sé que no debo hacer de nuevo… claro si me das la oportunidad de demostrarte qué eres lo mejor que ha pasado desde que me uní a la flota estelar.-**  Expreso Len besando las manos de su ingeniero.

 **-Claro que te doy la oportunidad, Len.-**  Sonrió el escoces apretando las manos del médico, **-Tan solo no abuses he!!!.-**  Advirtió Monty.

**-Créeme mi amor, jamás lo volvería hacer, no te imaginas la agonía que sentí, en estas horas.-**

**-Oh, lo sé muy bien ya qué también la experimente.-**  Suspiro el escoces, **-Mientras esperamos porque no me cuentas porque no llegaste a nuestra cena??.-** Concluyo Monty.

**-Bueno, por donde empiezo………-**

STAR TREK

Spock se encontraba temblando debajo Jim, quien sonreirá como el gato Cheshire, mientras pasaba su cálida, húmeda y áspera lengua por el pecho del vulcano, quien resulto ser muy sensible ante algunas maniobras del Capitán.

Los fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que el par de amantes saltaran de la sorpresa, mirándose el uno al otro, escuchando de nuevo el fuerte sonido que provenía de la puerta, Jim suspiro y fue abrí después de todo era su cuarto.

 **-Más vale que valga la pena.-** Declaro el rubio al abrir la puerta.

Huesos se quedó sorprendido al ver los chupones en los pezones de su mejor amigo, viendo la posibilidad de vengarse un poco dio un silbido antes de hablar **–Wow Jim, al duende le gusta tu pecho, y por lo visto chupa fuerte-**  

El rubor en la cara del capitán no se hizo esperar, y este se cruzó de brazos para tapar el objeto de burla y vergüenza. **–Que quiere Huesos??.-**  Pregunto un poco exasperado el rubio.

 McCoy tan solo rio más fuerte, provocando que su capitán rodara los ojos, mientras recuperaba el aliento saco de su bolsillo la caja turquesa que Saeng le dio a Scotty y se la entregó a Jim, quien la recibió con la misma expresión de confusión con que lo había hecho Scotty antes.

**-Me interrumpes solo para darme esto?!!-**

**-Abre la maldita caja y después me hablas.-**

Al abrir la caja y observar lo que contiene el rostro de Jim hace el cambio de su expresión de enojo a la de asombrado para llegar a la de felicidad,  le podría dar la flor que tanto quiera Spock y por la cual paso una noche el calabozo del palacio de Thale.

**-Huesos, yo no sé qué dec…-**

**-Solo toma la maldita flor y dásela al duende, Scotty me espera en mi cuarto así que adiós.-** Sin esperar respuesta alguna McCoy partió de su reunión con Jim para dirigirse a su cuarto en donde pasaría toda la noche con su amado ingeniero.

Al entrar en su cuarto observo la figura de Scotty quien solo estaba usando sus boxes blancos ceñidos al cuerpo que no dejaban nada a la imaginación junto con una camisa azul de Len, y se encontraba acostado en el centro de la cama del médico.

Leonard McCoy tan solo pudo tragar ante tan sugestiva imagen que sus ojos veían. **–Sabes cuánto me excita ver que uses mi ropa??, en especial si es azul.-** Dijo acercando a la cama, subiendo en ella para deslizar una pierna en la entrepierna de Scotty sintiendo como el miembro del otro hombre comienza a crecer ante la fricción generada.

 **-Porque no me lo demuestras.-**  Susurro el escoces contras lo labios de Len, antes de besarlo apasionadamente, pasar su manos por la espalda para comenzar a desvestir al médico.

_¡¿Fin?!_

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado Gabs, y lamento tanto la demora. I´m so sorry.


End file.
